pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Unexist/Archive 6
User talk:Unexist/Archive 1 User talk:Unexist/Archive 2 User talk:Unexist/Archive 3 User talk:Unexist/Archive 4 User talk:Unexist/Archive 5 First —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:43, 21 October 2008 (EDT) :nop --Frosty 06:23, 21 October 2008 (EDT) ::Shut up nigger.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 09:36, 21 October 2008 (EDT) :::No u. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:36, 21 October 2008 (EDT) Woot Time to argue about Build:W/A Beguiling Axe. It's not a trash build tbh and daze in ra ownzz. That's all i got though.-- 11:04, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :It is trash. You have to do a bull's every 20 secs and not frenzy at all to manage the energy even half. Daze for 6 secs is managble, people have blocks and you´ll still have about 60% to get a 1/4(which is 1/2) through. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:08, 22 October 2008 (EDT) ::ra-- 21:58, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :::people have blocks and you´ll still have about 60% to get a 1/4(which is 1/2) through. --Mafaraxas (talk) 23:10, 22 October 2008 (EDT) ::::There are better ways to get daze that don't require 15 energy on two pips of regen. Use them with good warriors. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 02:26, 23 October 2008 (EDT) :::::lol Quivering Blade Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 02:33, 23 October 2008 (EDT) Unexisty Poo :< Did you block me or did you just go offline? ;o. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 16:24, 23 October 2008 (EDT) :Went offline. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:08, 24 October 2008 (EDT) ::That's what I'd have said as well if I'd have blocked him. Brandnew. 08:23, 24 October 2008 (EDT) Build:Rt/N Caretaker's Support You are putting the Caretaker's midline back into testing? Do you want me to just votewipe it for you? Also, check your last edit on that build, combined with the edit summary it makes no sense. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:38, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :Mistyped, i ment Channeled Strike. And putting it back into testing, yeah. Still ran alot cuz of dual pew pew eurospike. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:39, 27 October 2008 (EDT) Hey HB Monk Hai. Did you participate in that tourney after all or not? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 03:37, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :Nop. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:03, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::unexist is bad, he would've ended up latest and he knows [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 04:06, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::Fu. I will end up in the middle cuz im bad in HB yes, but with other stuffs i own your face. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:07, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Atleast i don't rage before matches... ups [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 04:09, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Ups I do. Eurospike with fish owns, and i cba waiting and it probally would be waiting for an hour. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:22, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::It was a good 10 mins. Rawrawr Dinosaur 10:12, 28 October 2008 (EDT) Unexist McNasty is nasty to Crowy Moo, apologize! :<. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 19:07, 28 October 2008 (EDT) Carebear admin says: Please don't use your BM powers to troll :< - Misery Is Friendly 19px 05:54, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :I do. Fcking carebear, now I troll remove all ur votes. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:55, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::BAN HIM BAN HIM! :> --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 09:01, 29 October 2008 (EDT) Talk to people on gw while being on fucking status offline [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 16:10, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :Innit lol. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 17:04, 29 October 2008 (EDT) Wrong euro build If ur after the KMD spike they took out power attack for wild blow. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 15:47, 3 November 2008 (EST) :As my name is Wild i've always had an issue with the name of that skill - its almost always wrong. Wild 09:00, 17 November 2008 (EST) Euro You have been making very euro comments today. Not saying any of them are untrue. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 06:38, 13 November 2008 (EST) Cuz i can I will annoy u further and ask how u cannot think that all rangers at mom are overpowerd. melandrus and all the new shitty ranger elite, nat stride and mtouch is OP on ranger, they cannot be caught normally. /n profs needs to be nerfed. Caltrops is another biggie that hugel needs 2 be nerfed. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 10:31, 16 November 2008 (EST) :Natural stride overpowered... you're crazy. In this meta, like everyone has insta hexes to remove it, they just don't use it well. M-shot isn't that much OP, they should just make it a littlebit easier to dodge like bull's strike. Hunter's pretty much is the overpowered skill of ranger spike. /n is overpowered; I agree on that. Caltrops... it's not OP itself, it's just OP on the rit flagger. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:03, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::So rangers are supposed 2 be versetyle and good on splits, but they cannot be caught by almost any character in the game. Imo, reduce nat stride to 25% speed boost or scale mtouch and force them to run that ranger signet to clear themself of conditions. Nerf one of them im happy, but they are so ridiculasly strong on split so its almost sad. Also own the stand prty much. And ur right about caltrops, but everything about caltrops at mom is like /n, easy to take and almost no investment. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 11:18, 16 November 2008 (EST) :::Ok I agree with you but still. If they were that OP, why does like 80 of the 100 guilds still use a mesmer? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:25, 16 November 2008 (EST) People can't play ranger i guess, or just beeing stupid and cant let the hammer take care of the me/e. Dual ranger is better, but playing mesmer is oldschool and maybe even funnier. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 12:11, 17 November 2008 (EST) . I have yet to see anybody who doesnt run enervating on that bar, dual weakness means it actually sticks lol. Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:18, 20 November 2008 (EST) :For what I've seen rend on 2 chars is so much better; a lot of harder to track which is gonna fuck up sb; so they can't just camp your necro. You don't GvG anymore; so stfu. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:20, 20 November 2008 (EST) ePIQ qoute why you want ench removal if you're not a frontliner? - Unexist <3 Massive 07:36, 29 November 2008 (EST) :Where did I made that?:P —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:16, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::I believe 't was on the toxic chill spiker. 217.120.239.130 09:43, 29 November 2008 (EST) :::Correct! Massive 18:58, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::::Okay; found it. Let me explain. People in RA/TA/AB almost never have SB/PS, and if they do they're bad. SoA is pretty much the only thing that actually is a counter but also is like never used. So you don't need enchantment removal. About the war part, guardian = sad war = war wants ench removal. I never said taking it on himself, though it looks like that :P —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:11, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::::Well that quote was taken out of context--ShadowRelyk 05:28, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::::Shielding Hands is worth taking to arenas, at least over SoA, SB and PS. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:29, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Not really tbh. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:58, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Yes really tbh. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:13, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::SH's recharge is way too long for making it effective, and it reduces about... 70? A simple patient spirit heals more so is more effecient. Also; guardian is still better and taking shit like spotless mind/vig spirit/sig of rejuv is superior. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:00, 30 November 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Mo/any_RC_Monk&curid=14780&diff=755559&oldid=609526 An old guildie of mine did that. Guy was left with 2 health after the spike. Other monk infused, guy lived. It was pretty epic. -- Armond Warblade 10:04, 1 December 2008 (EST) :Brave. I don't wanna know how bad your guild is then, though. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:07, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::Was. And I think this was Frog monking, which meant MEEP guild, which meant 8kish at best. Still, DF heals are awesome - and he took off pbond after the spike, so the guy didn't degen to death! -- Armond Warblade 10:12, 1 December 2008 (EST) :::DF heal is hot on either smiter's or rof; for the rest, it's avarage. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:15, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::::I've seen some pretty crazy stuff - did you know that a monk casting savanah heat while his midline is being spiked can actually be a good thing? True story - the other monk's patient ran out just before the SH monk got off his patient. If he hadn't nuked, the patients would have overlapped and the guy would have died. -- Armond Warblade 01:32, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::Next thing and we know Patient Heat monks get vetted great just because of this.152.226.7.213 03:06, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Doubt it, Armond is terrible :> - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:07, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::::I wouldn't even want to imagine how patient heat monks can be good. I will have nightmares.152.226.6.203 05:04, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Hai guys lets run dual patient kk thnx bai. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:09, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::Yeah, anything that can be compared to what MEEP ran can't be good. Ever. Fortunately, they always let me run shock axe, so at least not everything was terrible. (Wait, it was me on shock axe. Still, comparatively...) -- Armond Warblade 10:40, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Just a note; shock axe actually is terrible in the wrong hands ;/ —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:08, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Tbh, even back then, I wasn't *that* terrible. Shit died when I called spikes, anyway. -- Armond Warblade 11:13, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::So, playing against terrible monks that can't sb makes you gud war? Then i r teh best war in the dutchlands. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:14, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Tbfh, I was the best war playing in the 8k-11k range at that time. -- Armond Warblade 11:17, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::I am the best warrior who used to live in New Zealand but now resides in Berlin and has an online moniker beginning with "M". - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:19, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::Yes but you are not r8k-11k are you? 217.120.229.122 11:21, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::He told me he was--ShadowRelyk 11:24, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::I have to admit, I am not. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:25, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::The world hates me doesnt it?--ShadowRelyk 11:27, 2 December 2008 (EST) no u. Brandnew. 11:58, 5 December 2008 (EST) :no, srsly, u. Brandnew. 13:26, 5 December 2008 (EST) Updated. Fox007 13:52, 9 December 2008 (EST) PICS OR DIDN'T HAPPEN I demand .jpg of you beating Lemming in 1 vs 1 >:((. 83.102.63.166 10:23, 17 December 2008 (EST) :No pics. And he was at 40% health lol. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:43, 17 December 2008 (EST) Vandalism Please cease and desist from vandalising Rawr's user page before I ban you. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:19, 18 December 2008 (EST) Build:E/any Blinding Surge Still works well in ra, ab and all that if not in meta-- ChristmasRelyk 20:43, 18 December 2008 (EST) Check Yes Juliet Check yes Juliet Are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk I won't go until you come outside. Check yes Juliet Kill the limbo I'll keep tossing rocks at your window There's no turning back for us tonight. Lace up your shoes Eh Oh Eh Ohhh Here's how we do: Run, baby, run Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart If you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart. Don't say we're not meant to be. Run, baby, run. Forever will be You and me. Check yes Juliet I'll be waiting Wishing, wanting Yours for the taking. Just sneak out And don't tell a soul goodbye. Check yes Juliet Here's the countdown 3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now They can change the locks Don't let them change your mind Lace up your shoes Eh Oh Eh Ohhh Here's how we do Run, baby, run Don't ever look back They'll tear us apart If you give them the chance Don't sell your heart Don't say we are not meant to be Run baby run Forever we'll be You and me We're flying through the night We're flying through the night Way up high, The view from here is getting better with You by my side Run baby run Don't ever look back They'll tear us apart If you give them the chance Don't sell your heart Don't say we are not meant to be Run baby run Forever will be... Run baby run Don't ever look back They'll tear us apart If you give them the chance Don't sell your heart Don't say we are not meant to be Run baby run Forever will be You and me You and me You and me --Golden19pxStar 19:51, 5 January 2009 (EST) could you take a look @ my pvp ha/gvg team trial build? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Pitbull23701 ( ) . QQ acc mgrinshpon. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:54, 12 January 2009 (EST) Ha Rank what ha rank are you?Lodgeinator 13:41, 13 February 2009 (EST) :6 Ricky vantof 13:43, 13 February 2009 (EST) ::10 iirc. Tycn 21:11, 13 February 2009 (EST) :::LOL. i can't tell if you are trolling or not tycn, but unexist is certainly not 10. and he is no where nere even r6 in terms of skill, hes a shitty infuser and an overall bad player that leeches champs by playing bitchrole (bsurge / flagger). 93.190.137.216 22:42, 13 February 2009 (EST) ::::unexnig — Skakid Rally- kupo! 22:48, 13 February 2009 (EST) :::::He had tiger. Also, whoru. Tycn 22:59, 13 February 2009 (EST) 0 - 3.. sKy has 3wins now, over sO. Also wtf u never play whit them :> - I've played 2/3 matches and u havent been there once! Also Dp'ed out Curse Himself after 4:>.. Also Flawlessed GG in 3min & 20sec. 2wipes^^ meh was proud /Zrank Teh Zed.Massive 01:31, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't really care, actually. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 19:22, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::lolniggers skakid9090 19:38, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::sO is really terrible though, nothing big winning against them. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 21:26, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Correction: fishy moo is terrible —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:49, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::dont mess with the fish [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 12:23, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Unexist troll's here is worse then on qq forums....... Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 12:39, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Pretty sure Unexist is the worst person in sO. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 16:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::fish is good Tab 16:57, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::And the blackest. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 16:58, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::C po, Fish le goodie :> --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 16:59, 1 March 2009 (UTC)